


No One Will Recognize You

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, Light BDSM, Stargate SG-1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU was the precursor to the telpa 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Recognize You

He glanced around nervously at the other people waiting to get into the nightclub. When he had his head up for a minute too long, his Geha tugged impatiently on his leash. Obediently, he lowered his chin, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“No one will recognize you, Mihan, stop fidgeting,” Geha Laura snapped with irritation. He hadn’t wanted to come out, he had done everything within his power to convey that without actually coming out and refusing to leave the base. Any more than his subtle balking and pouting would have landed him a severe reprimand and punishment from his Geha. He had to be on duty on Monday morning, he couldn’t afford a punishment this weekend.

The line shuffled forward a few steps. “Geha?”

She didn’t answer immediately, she never did. He repeated himself, “Geha, please, your attention.”

“WHAT?” Geha snapped. “You are being a real pain in the ass today, Mihan. What do you want from my life?”

“I… I just wanted to know what was expected tonight.”

“You’ll see when we get inside. Now, be quiet.” She tugged his leash as the line suddenly moved again then huffed in irritation as it stopped dead. She stopped her foot and slapped the end of his leash against her leather clad thigh. “Oh, come on! I want to be inside dancing already!”

Dancing. That he could deal with. No one paid much attention to dancers. He was a nervous wreck that someone from the base might spot him, leashed and dragged along by a Geha. No one at the SGC knew that their base commander was a Mihan. He had managed to keep that a secret from all but his superior officers and two clerks in personel that had been threatened with a multitude of lawsuits if they blabbed. His relationship with his Geha had been an arranged joining between their families. She had transferred into the SGC after their joining and had, thus far, been content enough with their home relationship to keep his true nature secret. But that could all change, on the whim of Geha Laura Cadman.

He wasn’t certain what he would do without the SGC; it was the only thing that kept him sane. He knew he was a Twain, he just preferred the Mihan side of the coin at home. Playing the Gehan at work was enough of an outlet for most of those needs. He didn’t need the sexual charge a Gehan would get from a joining. Running the SGC base was plenty of energy for him. Having men and women saluting and saying ‘Yes, General’ all day was plenty enough.

“Stop fussing, Mihan, or I will punish you right here and now on the sidewalk.”

She would do it too. His Geha had been raised old school. She believed she had the right and the duty to publicly humiliate him if necessary to ‘bring him in line’ as she called it.

They moved forward, turning the corner of the building. He was glad to see, when he chanced a quick glance up, that they did not have much further to go to get to the door. He could hear the base thumping of the techno dance music ahead. Geha Laura liked loud music. She also liked drinking. He worried that tonight might deteriorate from a dancing night into a public spectacle. She liked performing for the crowd, whenever she could, be it flogging, whipping, caning or spanking him on a stage to having him perform sexually in front of others. Geha Laura was an exhibitionist of the first order. Like most Geha, she reveled in displays of power.

They reached the door. “My purse!” she demanded, snatching it from his hands. She paid the cover charge, grumbling at the exorbitant fee.

“You’ll need to remove the leash, Geha. We don’t allow leashes. If your Mihan will not behave without a lead, we’ll refund your cover fee now and ask that you not play here tonight.” The bouncer, a large dark skinned man with a deep baritone voice smiled at them as Geha Laura reached over and undid the leash, dropping it into her purse with an audible clatter of the chain against the contents of the purse.

“Fine. My Mihan is well trained. I’m a responsible Geha.” Chin high, insulted at the idea that her standards might be below par, she strode past the bouncer into the club, expecting her Mihan to follow.

What choice did he have? He had never heard of a place that didn’t allow leashes. Leashes were the law! How could they… this was an underground club! He realized it as they stepped into a long narrow room, too narrow for the size of the building it occupied. There was a dance club, with a small dance floor, a bar and some people enjoying the music and dancing. A front, he wondered?

“Come!” Geha Laura snapped her fingers down near her hip. He immediately moved up to follow closely.

His suspicion was correct; she led him to a door at the back corner of the room. As he had learned to do years before, under the hand of a much more aggressive and domineering Geha, he watched surreptitiously as Geha Laura showed some kind of card to the bouncer at the door. He nodded and opened it for them, ushering them inside a small room with half a dozen doors leading off it.

When the door closed behind them, Geha Laura began to walk a circle around him. “We’re here to play tonight, Mihan.”

“Yes, Geha Laura,” he replied quietly, keeping his eyes on the tips of her peekaboo black heels.

“This is a different sort of game than we’ve played in the past. This is a very different kind of club.”

“Yes, Geha Laura,” he was intrigued. Underground clubs were illegal. They spread the kind of message the government didn’t want out there. Messages of dissension and the setting aside of the established way of things ran rampant.

She huffed out a breath. “You will tell no one about what you see here. It is the rule. If anyone, I mean anyone, were to find out we were here, we would be banned. Worse, my name would be on the list that they use as a cover when the authorities raid the place. Need I tell you just how displeased I would be if that were to happen because of something you said or did?”

Hell no, she didn’t. He had been on the receiving end of one of her temper tantrums in the past; he had no desire to repeat the experience. “No, Geha,” he replied quickly.

“Come this way, we have a reservation for Suite Four,” he followed, his eyes rising up to watch her leather clad behind as it swayed before him with each step she took. His mouth went a little dry, he did so love the sight of her in that leather skirt and high heels. The green trimmed leather bustier was an added bonus. She looked good in green. He was proud of his beautiful Geha, with her striking coloring; red hair, green eyes, a smattering of freckles across her nose that only those that close enough to touch her could see.

When the door opened, he was surprised at the brightness of the room. He heard distant cheering from within somewhere. “Look at me!” Geha Laura ordered.

“This is the game. Here, I am just Laura. You will refer to me by name. I will use your name. You are not a Mihan here. Chin up, eyes foreword, we are equals here. That is the game. Do you understand what I mean?”

He smiled at her eager expression. She wanted him to play along. He knew what she was like when she was excited by something, and this was really doing something for her. “Yes. I get it.”

She clapped her hands and gave a little bounce on the balls of her feet. “Good. Now, let’s go see what we can do for fun.” Geh… Laura sauntered off in the direction of the noise.

He stopped dead at the sight of a view screen the size of the wall. “Ge… Laura. That’s…”

“Sports! How delightful!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him forwards towards a long leather sofa. There were three other couples lounging there, watching the illicit programming. Sports! He thought it might be football, but he wasn’t certain. He had only read about it, he had never seen it. It had been banned in the Dark Days, when all public gatherings of more than one hundred individuals were banned worldwide in response to the plagues. Sports were deemed a danger to public health and welfare and banned.

He had seen sports on other worlds when he traveled through the Stargate, but never the Underground Leagues of his home world. He slowly sank into the cushions of the sofa, mesmerized by the violence and excitement of a bygone era.

“Here, honey, have a drink.” Laura pressed a cold bottle into his hand. Beer? On Earth? It had to be, the printing was Japanese, if he wasn’t mistaken. Real Earth Beer, like his father used to reminisce about.

It was cold and tasty. He sighed and relaxed a little as he tried to figure out the mechanics of the game on the big screen.

He was so entrenched in it that he didn’t notice someone approaching, didn’t realize someone stood beside the arm of the couch until a throat was cleared and he heard, “General Mitchell?!?”

Shit.

Sheppard.

Of all the assholes that could have recognized him, it had to be Colonel Hardass Gehan Sheppard! Nothing to do about it now but forge onwards, he smiled congenially up at his XO. “Sheppard.”

“I’d never have taken you for a Twain, sir,” as usual, Sheppard went right to the heart of it, cutting through all the fancy bullshit and words they could have tossed around. Everyone on base knew that Laura was Geha. If he was here with her, he had to be a Twain; a pure Mihan would never have gained any rank with the SGC.

“You never know what goes on behind closed doors, Sheppard,” he sipped at his beer casually and reached a hand over to stroke Laura’s bare knee.

“So I see,” Sheppard replied.

Cam looked around, but didn’t see anyone that could be Sheppard’s Mihan. “Here alone, Sheppard?”

“I come for the sports, and the beer. Stick with the German brews, the Japanese stuff tastes like armpit. I’ll see you around, General,” tipping his beer and giving Cam a smirk, Sheppard sauntered away.

“Is there somewhere more private?” he glanced over to see Laura chewing her lower lip. Good, she understood what had just happened.

“Yes. Come on.” She jumped up and tugged him along after her. For Sheppard’s benefit, to explain their sudden departure she called out, “This is boring, honey, I want to try the waterbed!”

She led him to a private bedroom, furnished with contraband from the old days. Wood furniture! When the door closed, Laura flipped a switch on the wall. “Privacy screen, supposedly. It’s safe to talk.”

Cam started to shake. This was a disaster. “Do you know what you’ve done to me?” He whispered, glaring at her, something he had never done before. He had never turned on her, never flipped over to Gehan. But now, he was so angry, he could have punished her as if she was his Miha. “You’ve ruined me, Laura.”

Surprisingly, she moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him, holding him and stroking his hair as he continued to shake in fear and fury. “Come; sit down before you fall down.”

She led him to the bed, sitting beside him. They had a moment of absurdity when the bed jiggled around under them before they learned how to balance and it settled under their asses. She continued to hold him as he trembled, making shushing noises and petting him.

When he was under control again, he pushed back, kissing her cheek lightly. He whispered, “I’m sorry. I just… of all the people, Laura!”

“It will be all right, Cam. I promise. If I have to lie and say I’m a Twaina to clear you, I will. This is my fault entirely. Me and my stupid ideas.”

He patted her knee. The fact that she was willing to perjure herself to help him brought him comfort. “I’ll figure it out. Everyone has a price; we’ll just have to figure out what Sheppard’s is. I do outrank him.”

Laura kissed his cheek and giggled. “You could transfer him to Antarctica. Or Langara. Or Chulak!”

“Nah, he’s too good at his job. I need him on base here in Colorado,” he laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her. “So, Laura, you said you wanted to try out the waterbed. Since we’re here, we might as well get all the entertainment value out of your credits that we can.”

She gave a squeal of delight as he rolled her under him and started kissing her passionately.

Later, when he crawled atop her and she wrapped her legs around him as he took her, he smiled down at her and chuckled. “Maybe you aren’t all Geha after all. There might not be too much lie in your claiming to be Twaina. You are enjoying this little game a bit too much, Laura, dear.”

She smirked and moved along with him, raising her hips to his thrusts. “There might be something to it. We’ll just have to keep playing, won’t we?”

 

The End


End file.
